


Unbreakable

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Inspired by Barbara's reaction during the scene in the episode 'In The Guise Of Death' when Tommy checks if she is okay, and asks her to tell him if she isn't...





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I don’t know how to react when you show me how much you care about me. I feel awkward, and then embarrassed because of my awkwardness.

It’s not that I’ve never had someone care for me, I have, obviously, but not for a long time. 

Make that a very long time.

I still have trouble understanding why you would worry about me. The way I treat you, the arguments we have, you’d be well within your rights to kick me to the kerb.

And yet you don’t, so let’s add confusion to the list of emotions I experience over you.

With everything that’s going on in your life; the loss of your baby with Helen and then the implosion of your marriage, you still find time, and energy, to watch over me. That blows my mind.

I wish I could fathom out our relationship. I know it changed when I tried to hand in my notice, and then again when I was shot, with the biggest change happening after I was held hostage. Something shifted between us, broke down a barrier, drew us closer together and created what appears to be an unbreakable bond.

And that confuses me most of all.


End file.
